100 things EG cannot do
by vordella
Summary: Due to...certain incidents,EG has to make a list of things she cannot due. OCS USED: OCEANIA,SIBERIA,AND EQUATORIAL GUINEA.


**A/N: Ok so this is something for my OC Equatorial Guinea or EG for short: /d6e97m5**

**Siberia is blonde with blue eyes. Oceania is black hair with green/blue eyes.** **They belong to Wolfy and Paws on Deviantart.**

100 Things EG isn't allowed to do.

I can't sell Osang or Malamba to the other nations

It will end badly.

And Spain will lecture me.

I can't beat somebody up when they call me a micro-nation.

Because I'm not.

SIZE DOESN'T MATTER!

I can't declare war on Sealand or the other Micro-nations.

It's apparently very "childish" of me.

It wouldn't be much of a war anyways cause I would win after an hour or so.

I can't send my dwarf antelopes on Sealand or the other nations.

It scares England.

It was so worth it to see him wet himself.

I can't hurt somebody when they say "What the heck is Equatori-whatever you said" or something like that.

I'm not a freaking Canada.

I can't try to mimic Germany in a bad german accent.

He'll smack me.

I can't hang out with Prussia.

Apparently "Let's go have some fun in my room" means something entirely different.

I'm not going to question that.

Cause I don't wanna know.

I can't hurt anyone if they ask me to do a lap dance

Apparently my clothes say a lot,

I also can't try to mimic England with a british accent

No matter how good I sound

Because apparently I sound like I'm doing a pitiful American accent.

I can't ask Siberia about the Siberian war

She'll get sad and Russia some look I can't identify.

And Germany will smack me harder than he usually does.

I also can't ask her why she was at that bar one night

Germany will smack me and Siberia will just start laughing.

I can't ask Australia why Oceania is the boss of him.

He'll smack me.

Why does everyone do that?

I can't ride any of my pets into the meeting room.

Once again,England will wet himself.

And…he'll smack surprise there.

I can't become on with Russia

Whatever that means.

Siberia just gives me a look and I get smacked repeadetly.

I can't team up with Canada for world dominat-I MEAN FOR WORLD….STIP POKER!

YEAH!WORLD STRIP POKER! IT'S NOT LIKE WE'RE PLANNING ANYTHING!

THAT'S RIDICOLUS! HAHAHAHAHA!

Ahem….anyways….

I can't take/touch China's panda without permission.

He'll kung fu me.

And it will hurt.

Plus he'll smack me.

I can't ask Japan for porn.

Japan won't mind but China will smack me.

I also can't ask Hungary if I could watch her "videos."

Austria isn't as girly as you think.

I can't call the rest of Japan's "pre-whatever you call them" obsolete to Osaka.

Osaka's is just so awesome and they're all just jealous.

I can tell from they're smacks.

I can't drink any of Russia's vodka.

He won't smack me but he stalks me with his pole for about a week.

He's just jealous I can hold any kind of liquor better than him.

It's a gift.

I can't call America "americunt."

Apparently it's Siberia's thing.

Plus he'll smack me.

I can't say "who?" whenever America is metioned.

Me and Canada find it hilarious but America smacks the both of us extra hard.

I can't do the Hitler salute whenever I'm mad at Germany.

He starts to get really depressed and I usually have a very angry Siberia on top of me.

I can't call Finland "Sweden and Russia's slut."

A bullet will be lodged in my skull afterwards.

And he gets really scary and sadistic when he's angry.

It's the quiet ones you have to look that.

I'm not allowed to be around Denmark.

I don't know why though. He's really nice.

Something about "Vikings" or whatever….

The same goes for Norway.

I can't try to free the "residents" of the zoo.

BUT THEY'RE ALL CLEARLY SUFFERING!

They don't deserve being caged up….

I'm not allowed to join Peta.

Or ASPCA.

Or any kind of animal rescue thing because I tend to go "over-board."

I'm not allowed to steal Italy's pasta.

Germany will hurt me.

The same goes for Romano's tomatoes.

Except Spain will get mad at me.

And all hell will break loose.

I'm not allowed to go to World meetings.

I'm banned from them actually.

I think it may be because I come in riding on an antelope.

Or maybe it's because I purposely start fights just for entertainment?

The world may never know.

Well not me at least.

I can't pull on the Italy brother's curls.

No matter how entertaining it is.

Germany and Spain will-I don't wanna talk about it.

It's just way too painful to even think about.

I can't make fun of Japan's accent

He doesn't mind but the rest of asia will.

And Taiwan.

ESPECIALLY Taiwan.

I'm not allowed to do disobey this list.

I probably will though.


End file.
